


Musings of a Swamp Witch

by Bleumoo



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleumoo/pseuds/Bleumoo
Summary: (imported from ff.net) Prompt fulfillment: Misty's thoughts and feelings on Cordelia from the moment she arrives to the moment she is rescued from the coffin by her.





	Musings of a Swamp Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost. It was posted on ff.net when Coven originally aired.

**prompt: misty's thoughts/feelings on cordelia from the moment she arrives to the moment she's rescued by her.**

**A/N: Misty's a bit tough to write for me, but I wanted to get this up before the finale tonight.**

I never felt like I belonged anywhere before, and I've never feared for my life.

Once I was scared, but not of dying. And that didn't end so badly after all. The burning was shit, hurt like a son of a bitch for sure, but afterwards I found that I could be left alone. Those closed minded bastards never found me, and I didn't want them to try. The loneliness started to get to me, though.

It wasn't so bad all the time. I mean, I had my shack; I had my swamps and my garden. I had my Stevie. It was where I was fit, but never truly felt like where I belonged. I was happy to stay there, among the plants and animals. Bringin' things back to the way they meant to be was what I was good at. I even helped that little witch girl with the doe eyes when she brought that mess of a boy back there.

When I found that poor woman who had suffered the same fate as me, I knew that the only thing I could do was save her.

What I didn't expect was for that same woman to save my skin by warning me about the man circling my shack with a gun.

Little did I know that saving that odd woman would lead me to a witch who would change my life forever.

—-

I panicked. The two of us got away from there as fast as we could come morning, and I ran to the only place I knew to hide.

The young witch who had come to me before answered the door and moved when I flew into the house. I told her my story, hurried and breathless. I told her how I tried to escape into nature, and how I had been found by someone who wanted to take my life. I remember being scared then, more scared than I had ever been. She told another woman, a blind woman with a cane, that I was seeking safety.

I told her that somebody was trying to kill me, and she held her hand out to me.

I know now what Cordelia saw; my gruesome past, my burning and resurrection. She felt my terror and confusion; she had the ability to experience it all firsthand, through nothing more than a touch of our hands. She told me I was safe there, under the protection of the coven. The crazy thing was, I believed her.

—-

I'm not a trusting individual, but this woman, this Cordelia Foxx, had an effect on me from the moment I met her. I felt safe with her. It was only natural that I wanted to spend most of my free time by her side.

Why wouldn't I, though, when all the talk in this house was about I'm the Supreme this and she's the Supreme that. I didn't care a bit about being the Supreme. I told them all that during their little ritual the night I arrived. I made nice with the other girls, even that snotty little Hollywood brat Madison, but the only place I felt like I belonged was with Cordelia.

It was strange to me to be so close with someone I hadn't known for long. Even stranger still were the feelings that would bubble under the surface when we were together.

The more time we spent in the greenroom, the stronger these feelings got. The fleeting touches between us left me wanting more. I would see glimpses of something in her mismatched eyes, but it would vanish almost as soon as it appeared.

I almost kissed her once. We had brought a particularly stubborn plant back to life together, and she grabbed my hands and pulled me close to tell me that we made a great team. I swore that in that moment, she felt the same as me. Like she wanted me too and I was not alone in this aching longing. It was for the best, probably, that I didn't. Her husband showed up that night and I would hate to have been caught necking with his woman against the counter.

The constant wanting left me up at night, staring at the patterns on the ceiling, wondering if she was thinking of me. She was always on my mind when I was awake and she haunted my dreams. I would wake up often, my skin on fire and my mouth dry. I tried to hang on to the scattered images of us. All I could catch were snippets.

Cordelia's hands on my hips, our bodies pressed together as our lips touched. Cordelia laughing as we fell together onto my bed. Cordelia moaning my name as her hips arched against my mouth, her fingers tangled in my hair.

Cordelia, Cordelia, Cordelia. It was always Cordelia. I had never been in love before, but I found myself falling fast and hard.

I decided to keep these thoughts to myself. Cordelia had enough to worry about. She was trying to keep the other girls and her unruly mother under some kind of control. She had to protect the coven. She didn't need me and my barely controlled feelings to distract her. It was best for me to just keep my big mouth shut.

—-

I should have known that little shit Madison had an ulterior motive when she asked me if I wanted to get something to eat. She never showed any interest in me beyond her misguided idea that I was some sort of threat to her. I was a fool to say yes.

I was on cloud nine after meeting Stevie; I probably would have said yes to anything that day. She fed me lies about Stevie, about my personality and my life. I had just decided to tell her where to go when everything went black.

I was out for a long while. When I came to, my first thoughts were of Cordelia, as they always were whenever I found myself alone; thoughts of the woman who held my heart kept me calm as I realized where I was and how dismal my situation seemed.

The air in the coffin grew thinner as time passed, and I feared I would soon black out for good. I wondered if anyone was looking for me, and felt a pull in my chest. It was the same feeling I felt whenever Cordelia made me feel like I belonged, like I had a place at the Academy and with her. I knew that her favorite song was Landslide and I softly began to sing it. It made my lungs burn and my chest ache to use what little was left of the oxygen, but I didn't care.

She had told me once while we were cooking dinner, a shy grin on her face after I caught her humming it. I smiled fondly at the memory as my vision started to blur. I should have told her, why didn't I tell her? I'm such a fool.

I love you, Cordelia.

—-

It felt like months that I was trapped there. I remember nothing else until the point Queenie breathed life into me. For a moment, I thought I was dreaming. Hovering on the precipice of awareness, I thought I could smell earth and feel air; I could even smell the notes of Cordelia's expensive perfume.

Cordelia.

With a gulp of air, my lungs filled and my eyes snapped open. I sat up. I was alive, but how?

I gasped for breath as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Standing above me was Cordelia, my beautiful Cordelia. She had found me. My heart swelled with emotion, equal parts gratitude and dread. She was wearing sunglasses and had her cane clutched in her hands. She blinded herself to find me. I felt a few tears escape and slide down my cheeks. I wanted to tell her everything, but now was not the time. Not with Queenie here, and not before I got my hands on Madison.

My throat was raw and my voice scratchy, but I managed to croak out a few words.

"Take me home. Madison's mine."


End file.
